C C, It's Time We Tie the Knot
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tells C. C. he wants to tie the knot. C. C. accepts, while being unaware of Lelouch's true intentions. Diethard senses that Zero has a secret, so he becomes determined to find the true story.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was acting as his alter-ego, Zero, because he was in a meeting with his teammates, the Black Knights. None of the teammates knew his secret identity, except for C. C. She was Lelouch's most supportive ally and although she and Lelouch poked fun at one another, they had a close bond.

During the meeting, Zero's posture wasn't as relaxed and calm, as it usually was. Most of the Black Knights didn't notice that, but a few could tell that Zero was dealing with something. Lelouch was thankful, that he had a mask over his mask, because it covered up his frustrated expressions.

After the meeting was over, the Black Knights started leaving. Zero was about to walk into his personal room, but General Tohdoh walked by him. Zero asked, "How can I help you?"

General Tohdoh answered, "Zero, I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions, but based on your body language, I'm assuming that something's bothering you."

Zero sighed and replied, "Your assumption is accurate, General. I respect your sharp mind, but I'm hoping you respect my privacy, by letting me keep these problems a secret."

Tohdoh responded, "I can do that, as long as you don't let your problems bother you, from focusing on our mission."

Zero replied, "Don't worry, General. The number of things, that I value more than the mission, is the same as my name."

After Tohdoh walked away, Diethard Ried ran up to Zero. Diethard was filled with excitement, because he was a lover of juicy stories and he was an obsessive Zero fanboy. He poked Zero's shoulder and said, "You've got a secret, don't you?"

Zero answered, "I always have secrets."

Diethard replied, "I'm always in the mood, to learn your secrets. I've met a countless amount of people, who fascinate me. However, you're compelling, in a unbeatable way. You're one of a kind, which is one number higher than your name."

Zero sternly responded, "Diethard, my business is my own, not yours. Stay away and stop searching around."

Diethard smugly whispered, "I'm going to find his most elusive secrets."

Zero went into his personal room and closed the door. He took off his shoes and flung them across the room. He gave his shoes a disapproving look and asked, "Why are you so uncomfortable, you pieces of garbage? These darn shoes are so hard to wear, that I could barely move around, in a calm and respectable manner. General Tohdoh's right about me needing to focus on the mission. I can't let my petty problems stop me." He grabbed one of the shoes and said, "These shoes don't even have laces. I'll have to get some real shoes."

C. C. walked into Zero's room. She always knew Zero's secret identity, so Lelouch took off his Zero mask, while C. C. went to the fridge and started eating pizza. She rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder, while saying, "You seemed to have something on your mind."

Lelouch replied, "Indeed I do. There's something important, that we should be discussing."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "C. C., I think it's time we tie the knot."

C. C. could hardly believe what she just heard. Lelouch was talking about shoelaces, but C. C. thought he was talking about a proposal. She felt awkward and nervous, while asking, "You want to do that?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course I do. It's the reason I was acting uncomfortable, during the meeting. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

C. C. blushed with embarrassment, while saying, "Wow, this couldn't be more surprising."

Lelouch noticed C. C.'s face getting red, so he looked a bit concerned, while asking, "Are you okay?"

C. C. answered, "I guess, but this is quite the bombshell, that you're talking about."

Lelouch replied, "Tying the knot isn't that big of a deal."

C. C. could hardly believe Lelouch would be so casual, when it came to tying the knot. She looked a little offended, while saying, "Hold on there. Tying the knot is a much bigger deal, than what you're claiming. It's a passionate and beautiful thing."

Lelouch was surprised, that C. C. was making such a big deal about it, because he thought they were talking about shoelaces. He was starting to assume, that C. C. considered shoelaces to be something grand. Because of that, he said, "I see. I wasn't expecting you to have such strong feelings, when it came to this matter. However, I admire your passion. You have eloquent taste and because of you, I'm going to be more serious, when it comes to tying the knot."

C. C. tried not to blush, while replying, "I'm glad to hear that."

Lelouch said, "C. C., when it comes to tying the knot, you're my number-one choice. I couldn't think of anybody better, to help me with this problem."

C. C. asked, "Problem? Tying the knot is a wonderful thing. It represents true love."

Lelouch had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Your passion is sweet and all, but aren't you acting a little corny?"

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "If you want to tie the knot, you have to show your passion."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough. C. C., will you help me tie the knot?"

C. C. felt confused, when it came to coming up with an answer. She and Lelouch's relationship was close and romantic, but getting engaged seemed like a much bigger step, than she was comfortable with. She had assumed it would take years, maybe even decades, for Lelouch to propose. She shyly said, "I'm not sure what to say."

Lelouch replied, "I can't force you. However, tying the knot is something I've been wanting to do, for a very long time. It's been stopping me, from being an observant and responsible leader. My head has been filled with so many thoughts, of tying the knot, that I occasionally forget about the mission."

C. C. was incredibly surprised, but flattered. She asked, "Do I really mean that much to you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "You bet you do. You, me, and tying the knot are the perfect trio, don't you think?"

C. C. shyly answered, "Maybe that's true."

Lelouch said, "C. C., will you tie the knot with me?"

C. C. asked, "Are you sure this will work? Do you think we can tie the knot, together?"

Lelouch answered, "I don't have an ounce of doubt."

C. C. pondered Lelouch's offer. She had spent such a long time, without happiness or love. Because of that, she couldn't resist the offer, that she thought Lelouch was proposing. She smiled and said, "Yes, we'll tie the knot."

Lelouch replied, "That's great."

C. C. grabbed Lelouch and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Lelouch was deeply confused, about why C. C. thought this was a romantic moment. However, he was cheerful about her kindness, so he hugged her.

C. C. asked, "Where's the ring?"

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. said, "You know what? The rings hardly matter. Tying the knot with you is something, that I'm very excited about."

Lelouch replied, "Me too."

The next day, Lelouch, dressed as Zero, had another meeting with the Black Knights. Lelouch got on his Zero costume and started walking to the meeting, while holding C. C.'s hand. He said, "This knot business is something I want to take care of, as soon as possible. Perhaps we can deal with the matter, after the meeting."

C. C. replied, "Sounds like a great plan, honey."

Lelouch said, "We'll go to the store and get the stuff we need, to tie the knot."

C. C. replied, "Before you put your mask on, may I give you a kiss?"

Lelouch answered, "Might as well." C. C. closed her eyes and kissed Lelouch. After the kiss, Lelouch put on his Zero mask.

After Zero and C. C. got to the meeting room, Zero started talking to the Black Knights. Zero spoke and moved around, with more calmness and confidence, because he thought his problems, of dealing with his shoelaces-free shoes, were about to be over. C. C. was excited, about tying the knot with Lelouch. However, she was also filled with embarrassment, which she struggled to hide. Kallen Stadtfeld noticed C. C.'s nervousness.

After the meeting was over, Zero went to his personal room. C. C. was going to follow him, but Kallen put her hand on C. C.'s shoulder and said, "I know something's up." Diethard hadn't left the meeting room, even though the meeting was over, so he could learn about Zero's secrets. He hid behind some chairs and put a bunch of supplies on himself, to avoid being seen. Kallen asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "It's a personal matter."

Kallen replied, "If you bottle up your feelings, things aren't going to end well. There's nobody else here, so just speak the truth."

C. C. took a long pause, before saying, "Zero suggested we tie the knot."

Kallen looked surprised. She tried to avoid any feelings of jealously, while asking, "Zero actually proposed to you?"

C. C. answered, "He sure did."

Kallen replied, "This is quite the surprising bit of news. Zero doesn't seem like the type of guy, who'd want to settle down."

C. C. responded, "I also wasn't expecting that type of behavior from him. If anything, it was a pleasant surprise."

Kallen gave C. C. a disapproving look, while asking, "You accepted his proposal, didn't you?"

C. C. shyly answered, "I did."

Kallen replied, "I can't believe you'd rush your relationship, in such a questionable matter."

C. C. knew her proposal would be surprising news, but she wasn't happy, about Kallen's sour attitude. Deep down, C. C. believed Kallen's disapproval, about the proposal, came from jealously. She didn't want to make tension rise or start a fight, so she said, "I know this proposal seems like a questionable choice, but Zero doesn't have any doubt, about tying the knot. He's very passionate about this and if I'm being honest, so am I."

Kallen sighed and replied, "I see. Well, I wish you guys good luck."

C. C. responded, "Thank you."

Kallen left the building and C. C. started heading to Zero's personal room. Diethard stopped hiding. He was so excited about the news, that he started singing and dancing. He jumped to C. C., with a thrilled look on his face. Diethard said, "Greetings, Zero's bride."

C. C. gritted her teeth and replied, "You're quite nosy, even for someone in the broadcasting business."

Diethard responded, "That's incredibly true. Being intrusive is what leads to getting the best stories. Zero may not be much of a number, but he's a hotspot, for Britannia's juiciest gossip. So, he proposed and you accepted?"

C. C. answered, "Yes, but you're going to be keeping that a secret."

Diethard had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "There's no way, that I'll be silent. You see, I'm not a part of the Black Knights, because I want to see Britannia crumble beneath Zero's feet. I crave the most exciting of stories and that's what Zero has been giving me. He's had stories of action, drama, and humor. He used to be lacking a compelling romance story, but that's no longer a problem, thanks to you. I'm going to be getting the word out, about the proposal, by tomorrow. I'll be sure to broadcast every detail of the wedding. In fact, I'll have TV cameras record the whole thing."

C. C. sternly replied, "That's not going to be happening, news-boy."

Diethard said, "I'm going to go talk to Zero, so I can learn further details."

C. C. stood in front of Diethard and replied, "That won't be allowed, you intrusive troublemaker." Diethard pushed C. C. out of his way and ran to Lelouch's room.

Lelouch heard Diethard knocking on his door, so he put his Zero mask on and walked to the door. Diethard said, "Greetings, Zero. Open the door, so we can have a little conversation."

Zero replied, "I'll only accept, if this is for an important matter."

Diethard responded, "If I may be so bold, this is the most important matter of your life."

Zero replied, "Very well then." He opened the door.

Diethard was so excited, that he started jumping around the room. He shook Zero's hand and said, "Congrats on tying the knot, Zero."

Zero replied, "Thank you, news-boy. You weren't supposed to know about that. I didn't want any of the Black Knights to know, but any of them were to find out, I assumed it would be you. After all, you are my most intrusive opponent."

Diethard tried to not be offended, while asking, "Intrusive? I'm one of your dearest supporters. If you were to pick a favorite member of the Black Knights, aside from C. C., I know it'd be me."

Zero replied, "Wow, you embrace your ego."

Diethard responded, "Zero, your proposal is quite the occasion. You and C. C. have excellent chemistry and after you tie the knot, your relationship will keep growing."

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

Diethard explained, "Tying the knot is the biggest step, in a romantic relationship."

Zero asked, "Have you lost your marbles? Tying the knot isn't romantic or anything grand. It's just about getting the right shoelaces, for my uncomfortable-feeling shoes."

Diethard raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're talking about tying your shoes, not getting engaged?"

Zero answered, "Of course. This isn't silly weddings or any of that crap. Since you know the truth, you can forget about any plans, about exploiting my wedding."

Diethard gave Zero a disappointed scowl and replied, "I see. You are still the master of gossip, despite this embarrassing blunder."

Diethard stepped out of the room and walked by C. C. She had been patiently waiting, while hoping Diethard wasn't asking Zero a bunch of embarrassing questions, that involved the wedding. She looked at him and asked, "What's going on?"

Diethard answered, "There's no weddings, proposals, or anything like that."

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Diethard answered, "Zero wanted your help, in tying his shoes. Apparently, he doesn't know how tie his shoes."

C. C. felt very disappointed. She walked into Zero's personal room. Lelouch took his Zero mask off. C. C. nervously asked, "How are you?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm in a amused mood. Diethard was under a cartoonish delusion, that I had gotten engaged."

C. C. took a long pause, before saying, "To be honest, I thought you proposed to me."

Lelouch had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. answered, "When you were talking about tying the knot, I thought you were talking about a wedding proposal."

Lelouch felt ashamed of himself, for accidentally making C. C. think that. He also felt embarrassed, for getting C. C. into such an awkward misunderstanding. He didn't want to see her be disappointed or depressed, so he put his hand on her shoulder and gently said, "I'm truly sorry, if I hurt your feelings."

C. C. replied, "I know you didn't intend to disappoint me."

A thought popped into Lelouch's head. He said, "Hold on. When I talked about tying the knot, you agreed to it, even though you thought I was talking about a wedding proposal. That means you want to get engaged, doesn't it?"

C. C. had an incredibly big blush on her face, while saying, "I'm sure that's the case. You see, I got caught up in the moment and all that talking you did, about how much you wanted to tie the knot, tricked me."

Lelouch replied, "Still, you did agree to the proposal and you seemed so excited, when you thought the proposal was real."

Lelouch was putting C. C. on the spot, so C. C. decided to give Lelouch a taste of his own medicine. She asked, "Do you want to get engaged?"

Lelouch blushed and asked, "Why would you ask me such a personal question, out of nowhere?"

C. C. had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "Well, you asked me the same thing, so you had it coming. My true feelings have already been revealed. I do want to get engaged. There's not a single part of me, that can deny that."

Lelouch took a long pause, while thinking of a response. After an idea popped into his head, he said, "C. C., I suggest we make a new contract."

C. C. replied, "Oh, really? What is this contract about?"

Lelouch answered, "Getting engaged. After I defeat the Emperor and save Japan, I want you to stay and become Mrs. Lamperouge."

C. C. asked, "Are you proposing?"

Lelouch answered, "You bet I am. It'll likely take a long time, until I defeat Britannia. However, in the meantime, you and I would be engaged. What do you think?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I couldn't ask for a better contract."

Lelouch said, "I'm glad to hear that, my witch of a bride."

C. C. replied, "Indeed, my warlock of a groom." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other. Although Lelouch's first attempt, at tying the knot, was a major disappointment for C. C., Lelouch's proposal more than made up for it. The future Mrs. Lamperouge smiled, while finally appreciating the gift of life.


End file.
